With social and economic development and requirements of people for wireless communications technologies, the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) organization of cellular radio communication is formulating the 4th generation cellular communication standard (4G). The 4G standard formulated by the 3GPP standard organization is an advanced system based on a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, that is, a Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) system. Multiple communications scenarios are considered in the LTE system and the LTE-A system. In crowded hotspot areas, for example, a gymnasium, a café, a concert hall, and a supermall, there are a lot of mobile phone users, and services of the users are diversified. Some users perform voice communication (featuring in a high requirement on timeliness) and watch videos (featuring in a large data amount of downlink service packets) by using mobile phones, some users use WeChat (featuring in a large data amount of uplink service packets and a large quantity of service packets), and some users use instant messaging software such as QQ, MSN, and Skype (featuring in that a data amount of downlink service packets or uplink service packets is small but there is a large quantity of service packets). In these occasions, because there is a relatively large quantity of users and services are diversified, a downlink (DL) service or an uplink (UL) service needs a relatively large data amount. However, spectrum resources provided by each operator are limited, and cannot support requirements of many users for diversified services at the same time. Consequently, quality of service (QoS) of downlink services or uplink services of the users may not be better satisfied, causing problems that the users feel that data downloading and data uploading rates decrease, received signal quality is worse, and a delay is relatively long, and the like.
For the foregoing problems, the industry has proposed a solution for the foregoing scenarios. In this solution, it is considered that video services are main data traffic in scenarios such as a gymnasium and a concert hall, and measures need to be taken to implement data offloading of video content in an LTE network, to satisfy a requirement of each UE for watching videos. A self-organizing network (SON) is used in a heterogeneous network (HetNet), to timely turn on or turn off base stations in some cells according to comprehensive statuses, such as a quantity of users, traffic, and links, to implement traffic management, where the heterogeneous network is a network formed by cells of different sizes and types, including a macro cell (Macro cell), a micro cell (Micro cell), a pico cell (Pico cell), a femto cell (Femto cell), and the like.
However, network management is complex in the foregoing solution, and only a scenario in which there is a single telecommunications operator is considered in the solution. The solution is not applicable to a scenario in which multiple telecommunications operators coexist. In an actual scenario, usually multiple telecommunications operators coexist.
Therefore, for a scenario of a hotspot area or a crowded scenario in which multiple telecommunications operators coexist, a solution that can provide fine data and voice services for all users of the multiple telecommunications operators needs to be found urgently.